A way back
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: "Lily would you like to meet your grandparents, James and Lily?" He asked her. She smiled widely and nodded.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello little Lily I wondered when you would be coming," Said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Lily Potter had received a letter telling her to go to the headmaster's office that evening at eight o' clock. It had seemed silly because she knew Professor McGonagall, The head master, would be holding a staff meeting at that time but still she came.

She looked up startled at the portrait that had spoken to her and jumped up from the blue armchair she had just sat down in, inside the oval shaped room.

"Professor? I don't mean to be rude but how do you know who I am?" She asked and nervousness filled her voice.

She had never been in the headmaster's office before but here she was.

She remembered her father telling her about Albus Dumbledore and how he had been such a good professor 'the best Hogwarts ever had' were his exact words.

"Well Lily I am here to guide into fate or destiny or whichever word you would like to use," Dumbledore said with a broad grin on his face.

He peered at her through his half moon spectacles and then added. "You look exactly like your grandmother; she had red hair and green eyes just like you."

"I don't look at all like my grandmother," She said confused. Molly Weasly was plump and had dark brown eyes. "Well the hair maybe but her eyes are completely different and not to be rude to her but she is a lot bigger," She said and put her hands out wide to show what she meant.

Lily was after all very skinny and very short.

"No," the portrait laughed, "Lily I have a question for you." Dumbledore said softly smiling at her.

She looked up at him and thought for a moment, it was a lot to take in. Lily was in her third year at Hogwarts and probably one of the brightest but she was still confused of course.

She was talking to someone she knew to be dead and she had grown up hearing how he was the greatest wizard who had ever lived from both her father and mother.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

She wanted to talk to this former headmaster forever. He was kind to her and gentle. He wasn't being rude to her and she knew he had saved her parents lives and even in death was a sign of hope for wizards.

"Who are you named after?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily searched her head for the answer and suddenly squealed, "Lily Potter my grandmother!"

"Exactly," Dumbledore looked very pleased. "She had red hair just like you do, hers of course was a different shade than yours but red is red isn't it?"

She nodded mutely. Was this why she was summoned to this office tonight? To talk about her grandmother?

"You got your fathers eyes and he got them from her," He continued more to himself then to her.

"Excuse me sir?" Lily asked quietly. "Was it you who sent the note to me? I mean to come here tonight."

"Why yes Lily it was," He smiled down at her. "You may be asking why I asked you to come but of course that you will see soon enough."

"Okay, but sir? Won't I get in trouble? If Professor McGonagall comes back from her meeting and sees me here won't she be angry?" Lily asked worriedly. She had never been in trouble with the headmaster.

"Lily dear she already knows that I have called you here and that is why she is hosting a meeting. The staff will leave us alone tonight." He said calmly.

"Okay well than what are you going to tell me?" She asked now very excited and she sounded very rude saying it but quickly apologized for it.

"Sorry that was not very polite I'm just excited."

"Of course Lily," He smiled at her once again.

"Lily would you like to meet your grandparents, James and Lily?" He asked her. She smiled widely and nodded. Than her face fell and she looked very upset.

"What's wrong dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well to see them wouldn't I have to," She gulped "Die?" The last word came out as a frightened whisper.

She was shaking and backed away from the portrait.

"Lily do you think I would kill you?" She shook her head.

"Good than if you'll listen to me I'll explain everything. Please focus your entire mind on the words 'Lily Evans and James Potter Hogwarts third year' and empty your mind of everything but that sentence. Close your eyes and think it now."

She thought very deeply those words.

"Now open your eyes Lily." She obeyed. "Do you think you can think that again while holding the mirror that lies on the desk?"

"Yes sir," She said and picked it up.

"Okay Lily close your eyes and say this 'Imensira Abodibia,'" She repeated the words. "Now think." Dumbledore commanded and Lily obeyed.

_Lily Evans and James Potter Hogwarts third year, Lily Evans and James Potter Hogwarts third year, Lily Evans and James Potter Hogwarts third year, Lily Evans and James Potter Hogwarts third year_

"Well you made it," Said a voice and Lily's eyes fluttered open.

There standing in front of her was a living breathing Albus Dumbledore. She was still in the office that remained completely the same except there was no portrait of Dumbledore.

"Professor?" She whispered. "Have I gone back in time?"

"You know the answer to that question yourself don't you?" Dumbledore peered down at the four foot five inch girl with messy red hair and curious green eyes and he smiled.

"You have indeed gone back using the Mirror of Abeo."

"The what?" Lily asked.

"It will take you back to anytime you wish for in your mind if you say the spell and are completely focused on when you want to go back."

"Okay I think that makes sense but how did you know I was coming?" Lily asked.

"It may not make sense but I have ways of knowing." Dumbledore of this time seemed more sly and mysterious. Less happy, and way more secretive.

"Professor will I be able to get back through the mirror?"

"No you will not," Lily gasped but Dumbledore continued to speak.

"You will be allowed back to your own time only when you have done a task the mirror set for you. The task is unknown but it will make your future or well, present better for you."

"Well how am I going to fit in? I'm a third year student and I certainly don't look like a first year, no matter how short I am, and I can't be sorted this late, can I? Wouldn't people wonder where I came from?"

"Lily I am going to change your appearance, because you look too much like your grandmother and we also need to give you a fake name."

"A fake name?" Lily asked brightly. She felt like she was being given a secret mission. She was going undercover to change the future.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied and smiled at her. "Is there a specific name you like?"

Lily thought for a moment and plenty of names filled her mind but one was sticking to her and she couldn't get rid of the idea. "Elizabeth," She said brightly. It had been her favorite name when she was little and she had even tried to get her parents to change it. She failed miserably. She smiled at the memory and suddenly missed her parents.

"That's a lovely name Lily," Dumbledore peered down at her. "Your story is this, you were being home schooled by your parents and the ministry found out and didn't approve. They forced you to come here or quit magic. Can you stick to that story Elizabeth?" He asked her. She nodded quickly, "Good you'll be sorted into your house now." He took the sorting hat off the shelf and put it on her head.

"Gryffindor," It called out. Lily smiled and took it off her head and put it back on the shelf.

"I'll be changing your appearance now," He smiled and waved his wand over her head. She grew to a nice five feet and her hair colour changed to a light brown. Her skin lightened and she became extremely pale. Her eyes turned to a light pale mysterious blue and her skin became scattered with freckles. Her round face thinned out to an oval shape and she looked in the mirror and gasped. She looked nothing like she had before. Her always messy red hair was neat and curly. Her almond shaped eyes were much bigger and rounder. She was shocked.

"Wow," She whispered and Dumbledore smiled and than his face fell.

"It's August 31st so you need to get to London tonight so you can come on the train. Have a nice third year," He smiled than lead her down to Hogsmeade where they could apparate to London. (Side along apparition only of course) The next day she'd be off to Hogwarts.

**A/N : Hey guys so this mirror belongs 100% To .Name My favorite writer and an awesome person she rocks. Like seriously (Sirius – I'm Sirius not her: Sorry Had to!) and she writes GREAT Stories. I love this idea. I haven't found a fan fiction like it when I was looking for one so I decided I'd write one. This story not only has a mirror belonging to .Name It's inspired by her writing and this story is dedicated to her. :D! Next chapter will be out soon. In the mean time PLEASE (I'm begging you) Read my other stories. I love you! Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily who was now Elizabeth walked into the familiar kings cross station. She had woken up early; the excitement was pulsing in her veins. Her trunk was on a trolley, Dumbledore had made sure she had everything she needed, and she was right there beside platforms nine and ten. She took a deep breath and ran through the barrier, she was too scared, even after years of doing it to, walk through. She always thought she was going to run into the wall and it would hurt a lot if she did. She had walked into quite a few walls in her time being the clumsy girl she was. She opened her eyes and they widened, The Hogwarts express never failed to impress her. It was just so incredible, the train that took her to her happy place. Hogwarts was indeed the only place she felt truly safe.

The Scarlet steam engine train was crowded with family's saying goodbye and exchanging hugs. Elizabeth sighed quietly, she missed her parents and, she hated to admit it, her brothers. She remembered the first time she had been on the platform. James was eleven years old and going away to Hogwarts, Lily and Albus excitedly wondered about what school would be like when they went. They weren't bothered that their brother was leaving; they were actually a little bit excited he was leaving. He couldn't pull anymore pranks on them so they were exciting, they'd been wrong, he could still prank them from Hogwarts. She was shocked when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she whirled around and her face light up as she saw none other than Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

"I am not trying to be rude but who are you? You weren't at our school before and you look much too old to be a first year," Severus asked curiously. Lily hit him on the arm and he complained it hurt.

"Well that sounded rude," Lily muttered to him.

Elizabeth just laughed, "I'm Li- Lizzie, well my name is Elizabeth but some people call me Lizzie." She smiled.

"So that doesn't answer the rest of my questions – and don't hit me again," He turned to Lily as he said the second part as she had raised her arm to hit him.

"Well I am going into my third year I was homeschooled by my parents and the ministry found out and didn't like it at all," Elizabeth said sadly missing her parents.

"Well that's neat, have you been sorted yet?" Lily asked intrigued by this new mysterious girl.

"Actually I have I'm in Gryffindor, and you two?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"I'm in Gryffindor too," Lily smiled. "Severus is in Slytherin."

They boarded the train with difficulty, cursing their trunks and Elizabeth even dropped hers and everything fell out. The Marauders who had been close by came to help Elizabeth.

"Thanks," She had muttered.

"You want to sit with us?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," she said happily. "I'm Elizabeth."

"I'm Sirius, this is Remus, James, and Peter," He introduced them. "And you've already met Lily who is James best friend," He smirked while saying this.

"Shut up," James warned.

"What's the matter been rejected before we're even at school? Is that a record?" Sirius taunted.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes because her brother and his best friend behaved exactly like these two, than she felt homesick once again.

"Rejected?" Elizabeth asked in sudden realization.

"Yes the love of his life won't go out with him," Sirius taunted.

"She won't go out with me YET," James corrected.

"Well maybe one day she will," and Elizabeth smiled, she felt suddenly better about everything and remembered she was here on a mission, what mission she was unsure but she was here.

They found an empty compartment which sat Elizabeth, Lily, and the Marauders. People walking by were wondering why Lily would be sitting with the marauders but she was so enticed by Elizabeth's life she had to sit with Elizabeth. Severus refused to sit with the marauders so he sat with some of his Slytherin friends. Lily asked Elizabeth questions the whole way there, how she knew enough to come to Hogwarts if she was homeschooled, surely her parents didn't know everything. Elizabeth quickly racked her brain for a reasonable explanation and it came to her in an instant.

She put her head down and muttered, "_My parents are death eaters so they know a lot of magic." _It seemed like a good answer because Voldemort was just becoming powerful and the first wizarding war had just begun.

Everyone in the compartment gasped and turned their heads towards her with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"Death Eaters," James asked with a shaking voice.

"Yes," She lied. She hated saying her parents were death eaters, considering they were quite the opposite.

"You don't, like, look up to them, I mean you don't want to be a death eater. Do you?" Lily asked.

"Oh no way of course not," She put a look of fake insult on her face, well it wasn't fake she would never be a death eater, but her parents weren't death eaters in the first place so she wouldn't be looking up to them.

"We should change into our robes," Sirius quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah we'll be there soon," Lily nodded. Elizabeth smiled in appreciation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said loudly, the sorting of students had just finished. "We have a third year student joining us this year. Her name is Elizabeth Malfoy and she has been sorted into Gryffindor," Gasps filled the hall when Dumbledore said this.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor?"

"What a shame."

"Didn't know Lucius was related to her."

"She doesn't _look _like a Malfoy."

And more mummers filled the Great Hall. Elizabeth looked around at everyone and people were now staring at her. She felt very uncomfortable and she shifted in her seat. Lily put her hand on the girls shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry they're just judgmental."

"I expect you to treat her with respect just like you would any other student," Dumbledore continued. "And now that has been said enjoy the feast."

Large golden trays were now filled with food of all sorts. People dug in and pilled their plates high with everything they could find. Sirius started asking Elizabeth questions, "So you're a Malfoy? In the train you said your parents were," He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Death Eaters but you didn't seem happy about it. May I assume you dislike your family?"

"You may indeed assume that, I forgot your name," Elizabeth asked innocently looking as though she was trying to remember.

"Sirius," he smiled widely and she laughed. They ended up talking about family but Elizabeth was making up so much she didn't know if she could ever remember anything about her 'family.'

Remus eventually joined the conversation and it immediately became related to school, the new professor for DADA and what classes they would be taking. James became kind of angry, a new girl couldn't break up the Marauders but he felt that this Elizabeth was doing so. He joined to conversation and tried to direct it so Elizabeth wouldn't be in it; she noticed his stress in doing so and turned to talk to Lily. James didn't like this either but he didn't mind as much as he did with the Marauders. The ghosts came in halfway through the meal and some first years screamed in shock. Everyone looked at Elizabeth for her reaction but she just shrugged it off like it was an everyday thing, well technically it was but they didn't know that.

Dumbledore began to give his speech but as he did his now clean plate started dancing. Then it sang out in a rather familiar voice.

Well we hear this every year

Don't do this

Follow the rules

Filch has a list of items banned

In his office

This is where you go when you break the rules

Detentions

Detentions

Don't get detention

But if you want to have fun

Break the rules

And don't get caught

Talk to the Marauders

They are like so hot

Earning house points is so important

If you want to have no fun

Losing house points is even better

And your houses all live as one

Gryffindors hate Slytherins

Ravenclaw's are way too smart

Hufflepuffs are strangely interested

In something more than magical arts

They sit on their lazy asses

And don't pay attention in their classes

Slytherins simply don't know what to do

Cause all they want

Is to join You-Know-Who

And Gryffindor oh Gryffindor

Strong and mighty

Pure at heart

Brave and lovely

Strong thou art

Scarlett and Gold

Bright in the sky

Quidditch team that can't be beat

And the lovely fights

That happen daily

When James Potter asks Lily Evans out

And she almost kills him

Its funny to watch

Welcome to Hogwarts

*Song by Sirius Black*

"I'm not going to lie," Dumbledore laughed. "That song sums up Hogwarts pretty well."

The students then went to their houses after and when the Gryffindors met the fat lady they muttered the words, "nex est tantum exordium."

"How strange," Elizabeth said to herself.

"What's strange?" A girl named Mary McKinnon asked.

"The password," Elizabeth said as creases appeared above her eyebrows.

"What is strange about it? I know it's long but it's just a password."

"It means death is only the beginning," She said lost in thought. "With the wizarding world being so threatened it's just a curious password."

"Maybe that's why it's the password," Mary sighed. "Maybe because we need to know to not be scared of death. Wait how did you know what it means?"

"My parents taught me Latin," She said not worried about faking anything because she wasn't lying.

"Oh," Mary said bemused.


	4. Chapter 4

Death is only the beginning? What did it mean? She knew it had nothing to do with the Wizarding World being threatened. She felt like it had something to do with the mission. Elizabeth Malfoy sat on the edge of a fifth bed that had been added to the third year girl's dormitory, wondering about the Latin Password. The room belonged to Mary McKinnon, Alice Prewett, Robbie Williams, and of course, Lily Evans. Mary McKinnon was a seemingly shy girl, but, it's always the quiet ones. Her hair was unruly and blonde, and her eyes were wide and deep brown. She was tall and an average weight. Alice Prewett was loud and rambunctious. Her short brown hair complimented her round face. She was short and skinny with hazel eyes. Robbie Williams was a Korean girl, with soft long hair, and her tan skin was very deep and beautiful. She was a little chubby, and her smile was crooked. Lily Evans had deep auburn hair, the fell past her elbows. Her eyes shone bright green, almond shaped, and full of life and curiosity.

Lily sat on Mary's bed, her hair being braided into long strands. Robbie sat on the floor reading a magazine, and trying to apply makeup the way it said would look good. It wasn't working out for her. Alice was in the bathroom taking a long shower. Elizabeth sat taking in the scene. She felt guilty for being there, her father had only had a year with Lily and James, a year he couldn't remember. She had until she finished the mission. Whatever her mission was she didn't want to do it, she wanted to be here forever. These girls let her have space to think when she needed it, but they were also kind to her.

"Remember that game we played on the first night we got here in first year?" Alice asked the girls who had been there.

"Oh yes," Robbie exclaimed excitedly.

"Well maybe we should play it," Alice said happily. "Elizabeth do you want to play?"

"Sure," She whispered. "What are we playing?" She asked louder.

"Lily made it up," Alice smirked in Lilys direction. "It's called _The Truth behind your eyes_."

"Oh," Elizabeth said dumfounded.

"It's like truth or dare but you don't use dare," Alice smiled. "We played it to get to know each other better."

"It sounds really fun," Elizabeth forced a smile. "Let's play."

"Okay come on and sit in a circle on the floor in the middle of the room," Lily directed to the girls.

"Now write a question down we want to know about Elizabeth on a piece of parchment," Robbie smiled.

"And we'll than mix them up and she will draw one from the pile," Mary said.

"And after she answers we write down questions for the next girl," Alice finished.

"Also," Lily smiled. "We're third years we can use the truth potion." Lily than walked over to her trunk and withdrew a vile of potion.

Elizabeth nodded and swallowed down fear in her throat. What if they asked her something where she would have to revel a truth about her past, her real past, not the false one she had been pretending to live.

"One condition," Elizabeth said.

"Whats that?"

"Nothing about my family."

"Okay," They agreed.

_**A/N : So I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter they play the truth behind your eyes. Will secrets be reveled. They agreed nothing about the family but what about her past? And what about the other girls? Keep reading to find out. Please Review. It would mean a lot. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth drew the parchment from the pile after taking a swig of potion. It read

_Do you like anyone at Hogwarts – Robbie_

"Yes," She said quickly.

"Oh really? What house is he in?"

"Gryffindor," She said simply. "But that is a different question."

Mary McKinnon grabbed the potion vile, and reached into a different pile that had been made for her.

_If Sirius Black asked you out would you say yes? – Lily_

"Yes!" She said as though admitting a crime.

The girls laughed.

Alice reached into her pile.

_What is your middle name? – Elizabeth_

"Hayley!" Said Alice. "I'm Alice Hayley Prewett!"

Robbie reached into the pile made for her.

_What's your favorite class? – Lily_

"Oh you know that it's Transfiguration Lily!"

"Sorry," She said sheepishly.

Lily's turn was here, and of course, she reached into her own pile as was shocked at the question.

_Do you have any siblings? What are they like? – Elizabeth_

"I have a sister! She hates magic and thinks anything to do with it is utter rubbish!"

Elizabeth gaped at her, Utter rubbish? Hates Magic? He dad had grown up with his Aunt, and said she was perfectly fine, Elizabeth realized now he must've been lying for her, and her brothers sakes.

"This game is boring!" Lily stated. "Let's just go to sleep?"

"No! Let's go see if anyone is downstairs!" Said Alice.

"You're such a trouble maker," Laughed Robbie. "But lets do it."

The girls walked downstairs only to find the Marauders, sitting in armchairs, over an old piece of parchment. Muttering spells, and cursing at it.

"Damn! This stupid thing!"

Elizabeth felt in her pocket, where her own copy of the Marauders map, which her father had duplicated, two extra times, for her and Albus, lay. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Boo," She whispered from behind them, and they jumped.

"HOLY SHIT! ELIZABETH Don't scare us like that again." Sirius whispered, but shouted, at the same time.

"I'll try not to!" She smirked. "What's this?" She pointed at the map.

"N-Nothing," Stuttered Remus.

"Oh really? It looks like your trying to make this do something."

"Nope!" Said Sirius firmly.

"Sure you're not," She said sarcastically. "I suggest a password to get into it, and make it insult people if they don't get the password right."

"Insult people?" Asked James.

"That is BRILLIANT!" Shouted Sirius.

"Why do you look so scared?"

"Look," She said quickly. "I'm not supposed to do this! I don't know why I'm here and if I mess up to bad, well, I might make it so I'm not born, so I _should_ stay away from you guys! But I'm not gonna, I should stay away from you, and Lily." Still under the potions, influence.

"Well," Remus said. "That was a tad confusing, but I think I know what you are."

"Okay," She said looking down.

"You're a time traveler!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well," Elizabeth said slowly. "You're right! I'm a time traveler."

"Are you from the future or the past?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"The Future!" She said.

DAMN THAT TRUTH POTION!

"Why are you here?" Asked Robbie.

"To meet my Grandparents!" She said.

"Woah! You are from really far in the future!" Said Sirius

"I can't say much about the future because it could alter it a lot!" Said Elizabeth Hysterically.

"But she's still under truth potion!" Said Mary deviously.

"Please Don't!" She said angrily.

"Oh chill! Can we just ask you, who your Grandparents are?"

"Lily and James Potter!" Elizabeth replied.

"LILY POTTER?" James asked. "My dreams come true!"

"And my nightmares," Muttered Lily.

"You said to meet…" Remus said worriedly.

"Yes to meet, they were murdered when my father was one," Elizabeth said.

"MURDERED?" Shouted Lily! "Then I can't marry him! I can't be murdered."

Elizabeth's form started to fade! "Take that back," She shouted! "I'll disappear! I won't have been born!"

And she was back to normal, this was going to be a complex mission, whatever it was.

"Look," Elizabeth said. "We have to be careful! No offense, but I really like life! And I don't want you guys to make it so I've never had it, Anyway, I guess I'm screwed now, so what questions do you have? I can try to answer!"

"What's your real name? It certainly isn't Malfoy!" Robbie asked.

"Lily Potter," She said looking at Lily. "I'm named after you!"

"Who's in your family?" Asked James.

"My mom Ginny Potter, My dad, Harry Potter, and my brothers, Albus Severus Potter, and James Sirius Potter, and my God brother Teddy Lupin," She said, no one noticed her eyes brighten at the last name.

"Teddy LUPIN?" Spit out Remus.

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" She said in spite of herself.

"I have a kid than?"

"Yes! He is lovely," She smiled dreamily, but still, no one noticed.

"Is he, Special?" Remus asked.

"In loads of ways! He's a Metamorphmagus," She smiled.

"But is he, like me?"

"He's not a werewolf," Elizabeth said, calming Remus' fears.

"Who is his mother?"

"Nymphadora Tonks!"

"That's my second cousin! REMUS WE ARE RELATED!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Not until you die," Muttered Elizabeth, but not quietly enough.

"What?"

"You die before he marries her!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No!"

Suddenly, she knew she had said to much, and she screamed out the spell, "Oblivate!"

The evenings events were forgotten.

For Now

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed it, I left it at a BIT Of a cliff hanger on the last chapter, so I wrote you guys a new one!**


	7. Chapter 7

They woke up, groggy, and exhausted. They had no clue how late they had stayed up the previous night, and no recollections from it at all, which may, or may not, have been a good thing.

Lily glanced around her dormitory, trying to remember anything about Elizabeth, all she could remember was they tried to get to know her, by playing a game. Than her memory became foggy, and she couldn't remember anything.

_For all I know I could've been getting it on with James Potter_, She thought, sarcastically. _Not that that could ever happen, _she added to herself.

Elizabeth looked around the room and smiled, she stretched and got out of bed, and pulled on her clothes for the day. She suddenly felt a bang of sorrow in her stomach, she was alone. She couldn't contact her parents or brothers, she couldn't see her old friends, and she couldn't see the guy she was in love with, despite the fact he was in love, with her cousin.

_I'm alone, Daddy and Mommy are probably worried, Teddy and Victories wedding is coming up soon, and although I don't want to go, I have to. James, and Albus, They need their little sister to pick on! I need them._

Robbie rubbed her eyes, and woke up slowly. She trudged to the bathroom to take a shower and braid her hair, and then she changed into her daily robes. She honestly could care less about what had happened last night, it certainly wasn't the first thing on her mind.

_Oh, Do I look good? Maybe he'll notice me! I hope so…_

Remus Lupin woke up with a start, he had the weirdest dream. There were changing colours, and voices, and screams, but it was just a dream, after all.

_I do always have the weirdest dreams._

Sirius woke his stomach growling, he quickly changed into his clothes and ran to the great hall.

_I wonder what's for breakfast today!_

Peter Pettigrew had seen Elizabeth, or Lily Potter, as he now knew her as, reaching for her wand. He quickly slipped out of the room, not wanting to forget the interesting activities of the night in question. Yes, he remembered everything.

*LINE BREAK*

"Oi," Remus called. "James wake up! You're going to be late!"

"Wha," He asked and rolled over in bed.

"We stayed up late last night! We are going to be late for classes!"

"Good for us," He muttered and pulled the covers over his head.

"JAMES!" Remus shouted.

"What?"

"WAKE UP!"

"NO!"

"Please James," Remus pleaded.

"No!"

"Don't make me get a bucket of water!"

"Okay! I'm up!" He said bolting straight up, and quickly getting dressed.

*LINE BREAK*

"Elizabeth," asked Robbie.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to help me with a plan?"

"For what?"

"To help get Lily and James together," she said matter of factly.

"Well," She said worriedly. "I guess."

"Okay," She smiled evilly.

*LINE BREAK*

"Guys," Peter said to the Marauders.

"Uh huh?"

"I know something about Elizabeth I think you should know too."

**A/N : Sorry it takes me so long to update, but I have a life, and I aim to live it. So, if I don't update everyday, I'm sorry, but, I can't write 24/7. Okay anyway, I do have a reason that PETER Remembers, I know, of all people, why Peter? Because, everyone hates Peter, and Ignores him. I like sometimes adding him in stories, because he is pretty important.**


	8. Chapter 8

"About Elizabeth?"

"You only met her yesterday, how would you know important things about her?" Asked Remus.

"And your gossiping, right now, gossiping like a girly girl!" Sirius teased.

"And we can't gossip!" Said James.

"This is important!" Peter said desperately, wishing his friends would listen.

"What could possibly be so important we know about someone we just met?"

"Is she not a Virgin?" Asked Sirius faking hopefulness.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Peter shouted.

"No Peter! You listen, I don't want to hear anything more about this. Seriously, if there's something about her we need to know she'd tell us." Remus said irritably, because of how he felt about secrets.

"She did tell you! But she used a memory charm," Peter said becoming extremely annoyed.

"Oh lay off it Pete," James said. "If you honestly want our attention don't make things up for it."

"James! That isn't it."

Suddenly someone walked up behind them, "Whatcha talking about?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Peter," Sirius pointed to the small chubby boy in front of him. "Seems convinced we need to know something about you but won't listen when we tell him we don't want to hear it."

"Ah," She glared at the boy. "Peter Pettigrew," She smirked. "You remind me only to much of someone who betrayed my family."

"ELIZABETH! That isn't very nice," Remus said.

"I know its not," She smiled slyly. "But it's true."

She got up from her seat in the great hall and walked out, to go to potions, Her first class of the day.

*LINE BREAK*

_Dear Diary,_

_I am going to MURDER Peter Pettigrew. _

_I swear, he is so annoying, and just, ugh. How did he remember, because it's obvious he did. I used a memory charm, which I do know how to do, because I'm awesome like that._

_Gosh, it's so weird being in this time._

_I don't like it, but I do at the same time._

_I miss home, Mum and Dad, Albus and James, and Teddy. Oh Merlin, I miss Teddy. With his sense of humor, and forever changing features, I miss his pride. I miss his laugh, and his voice, and I more than anything miss the way he can brighten up my day, even when I'm in the worst mood._

_I've been thinking about this mission though, and it would seem, difficult. If I'm in the past, then I was here the first time, because this is the first time. Isn't it? _

_I know Daddy time traveled in his third year, to save Sirius, his godfather. But he traveled three hours, I've travelled about thirty years. He also saved a Hippogriff, Buckbeak, I think his name was. _

_Potions was great, Professor Slughorn was interesting. He took a liking to me though, I can tell he either really likes students or really doesn't. He really doesn't like Teddy's dad, though I do. Teddy's dad is great, he's kind and true, and good hearted. Just like Teddy. _

_Transfiguration was the same, McGonagall, was the teacher, It's weird. In my time, she's teacher and Headmistress. _

_Anyway, Lots of Love _

_(Can you love an intimate object?)_

_Lily Luna Potter_

_AKA _

_Elizabeth Malfoy_

*LINE BREAK*

"Dude," James said.

"What?" Remus said looking up from his book.

"Elizabeth keeps looking at you! It's weird."

"Does she?" He asked obliviously.

"Ya, it's like she's in love with you!"

"Lay off it! Like Alice was in love with me last year?"

"SHE WAS!"

"No she wasn't James."

"Uh huh!"

"No, and Remember how Robbie was in love with Peter? And You thought Lily was in love with you, And how you thought me and Sirius were dating, No offense mate, but you really aren't good at judging who people are in love with."

*LINE BREAK*

"Lily?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird?"

"What?"

"That some girl claiming to be Elizabeth Malfoy just shows up, though no one has ever heard of her before. She says her parents are death eaters, but she magically gets sorted into our house, and than none of us can remember what we did last night. It's just strange!"

"I guess so," Lily sighed. She felt Alice was putting this way out of proportions.

"Look, there's something strange about her."

"That, there is. But there's something strange about you too!"

"I'm Insulted."

"Go vent about it to your boyfriend!"

"You know damn well I don't have one!"

"And…"

"Oh! Lily Evans you just make me so angry sometimes!"


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth frowned, as she looked at Remus. He looked so innocent, so betrayed by the world. She couldn't get her mind off of how he was Teddy's father. How he, so willingly gave up his life to make a better world for his son. How Teddy never had a real family and that she got to meet his dad and he never did. How unfair this situation was, for Teddy. It was cruel. She missed Teddy, honestly if she could drag him back to this time and stay in the past she would forever she would. She was enjoying the past quite a bit. The people were so kind, and she had means of making the future a better place. She just knew that she couldn't live without her Teddy. Well, Victories Teddy. She looked down at her hands because she noticed James caught her looking at Remus again. The only reason she was so intrigued by Remus was because he was Teddy's father.

_~O.o.O.o.O~_

"Mate, She's staring at you again. Something is up with you guys. Ask her out," James told Remus as they were sitting in the common room.

The round room was cosy, with the fireplace lit, while James and Remus were sitting beside each other in the squashy arm chairs.

"She is not in love with me James," Remus sighed. "And I can't have a girlfriend."

"But you like her?"

"Well," Remus looked down. "She's sweet and pretty, but I don't know her. And I can't have a girlfriend."

"That was a yes or no question," James rolled his eyes.

"It's hard for me to figure out what I'm feeling," Remus said averting his eyes back down to the book he was previously reading.

"Stop making yourself sound gay," James laughed.

"Stop accusing me of being gay," Remus said in an annoyed tone.

"I wasn't…"

"Not this time," He laughed. "Look, yes I like her a little but, whatever. I said before I cannot have a girlfriend. And she doesn't like me."

"Whatever you say Remus," He rolled his eyes and went up the the dormitory.

_~O.o.O.o.O~_

Elizabeth walked over to Remus.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi Elizabeth," Remus smiled at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading this," He lifted his book to expose the title.

"Jinxes for the Jinxed? Is it any good?"

"Well, it's actually kind of boring, but I'm just not focused right now." He answered truthfully.

"Why aren't you focused," She asked genuinely curious.

"I'm not actually sure," He frowned and looked at the book and back up at her.

"Well, sometimes taking a break is a good thing," She smiled and took the book from him and gently placed it on the lopsided table.

He looked curiously at her. She stood up, and glanced at him.

"I'm going to go flying," She smiled. "You can come if you want."

"Sure," He stood up and grinned. "I'm game."

"Let's make a bet," She smiled. "You bring your boys, I bring my girls and we play some Quidditch."

"And winner gets?"

"The other losing group as their slaves for a week," She smiled. "You bring James, Sirius and Peter. I'll bring down three other girls."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," He smiled slyly.

"Oh," She laughed. "I think I do."

_~O.o.O.o.O~_

"So, Robbie, Mary, Lily, We have to KILL These boys," Elizabeth said. "Got it?"

"Yes," They said in unison.

"So, Who's playing what?" Asked Robbie.

"I'm playing Seeker," Said Elizabeth.

"Can I play chaser?" Mary asked. "That's my spot on the real team."

"You go for it," Elizabeth encouraged.

"I want to play Keeper," Robbie said.

"And we're playing without bludgers so Lily that means you're our second chaser."

"Okay," She said nervously.

"Okay, Come on girls. Lets kill them," They smiled and walked onto the empty Qudditich pitch in the dark of the night.

_~O.o.O.o.O~_

"Okay," James smiled slyly. "We can win this."

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Peter, you're playing Keeper, Sirius and Remus," He pointed to the two boys, "You are chasers."

They nodded as he called their names.

"I'll be seeker," He smiled. "Since the team won't let me be anything but a chaser," He added bitterly.

"Are you sure there isn't a reason besides they have a good seeker mate?" Asked Peter.

"Positive." He said in an annoyed tone.

_~O.o.O.o.O~_

"3," Counted Elizabeth the girls team captain.

"2," James counted as the boys captain,.

"1," The shouted together and pushed off the ground with their brooms.

Lily quickly got hold of the Quaffle and in shock dropped it and Sirius flew underneath her and caught the red ball, and flew over towards the hoops, getting it past Robbie with ease. The boys cheered and the girls looked at each other in fear. This was going to be harder than they thought.

Elizabeth looked around rapidly for the snitch. It had to be somewhere. She couldn't let the boys win this game. What would they force her and her friends to do? She couldn't risk it. She had to catch the snitch.

Mary grabbed the Quaffle out of Remus' hands and sped toward the hoops, where the boys weakness resided. She got the ball through while Lily waited below the hoops grabbed it and tossed it back to Mary who put it back through the hoop again, Remus flew over and grabbed it before Lily could and started flying back over to the girls hoops. The score was 20 to 10 with the girls in the lead.

Elizabeth relaxed a small bit seeing the girls were ahead, but still raked the pitch with her eyes for the snitch. Suddenly she saw a small glint of gold underneath James broom. She quickly dove down towards the ground using the Wronski Feint play and James dove after her. She quickly pulled back up and then grabbed the snitch from where she had seen it before and James crashed into the ground.

The girls won 170 points to 10.


	10. Chapter 10

"That was a fun game," Elizabeth smirked at the boys the next morning during breakfast. "So what should we have you do first?" She giggled.

"Ah," Remus frowned. "You were serious about making us your slaves?"

"She's not Sirius, I am," Joked Sirius.

Peter snorted at Sirius' joke.

"That's so not funny," James said.

"Yes, I was serious," Elizabeth smiled. "And DON'T Say it," She pointed at Sirius.

Sirius slumped in defeat.

"For the record I still think it's funny," He smiled.

"You and Peter," James snorted. "Yep that means it's _really_ lame."

"Remus thinks that it's funny too," Sirius said. "Right Rem?"

"No Sirius," He sighed. "It is a pretty lame pun."

"Stop this," Elizabeth said. "It's more annoying than the pun."

The Marauders looked at one another and back at Elizabeth, and they all started laughing. Elizabeth joined in, not because anything was funny, but because laughter reminded her of home. She felt less home sick hearing the laughter. Suddenly she realized why. James and her brother James had the same laugh, and Teddy had inherited Remus' laugh. She suddenly felt a pang in her chest. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm going to go to the library," She said suddenly and ran off in the direction of the library.

"Don't be late for class," They yelled after her.

"Got it."

_~O.o.O.o.O~_

_****_Elizabeth was sitting alone in the Transfiguration class, waiting for class to begin. Suddenly someone pulled the chair beside her out and sat in it.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Asked Remus.

"My pleasure," She said with a forced smile.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were about to cry when you left breakfast."

"It's…. Complicated."

"I can try to understand," He smiled warmly.

"It's not that you won't understand," She sighed. "More like I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Secrets can be hard to keep," He said. "And sometimes it's better to let people know. Trust me."

"I trust you more than you think I must, but I also know more about everyone here then I should."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked curiously.

"I wish I could tell you," she said sadly. "You have no idea how much I wish I could change all of this. How much I wish I could let you know."

He looked at her in confusion.

"As I said," She looked straight into his warm amber eyes. "It's complicated."

_~O.o.O.o.O_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**This is getting more and more complexicated. Yes, I used the word complexicated. It does exist and it is a word. End of story. **_

_**Anyway, Remus is such a sweet heart. Why do I have a feeling he has to do with this mission? I really don't want to drag him into these things. But I have a feeling it has to do with him. Or maybe its my hormones. Either way I have a crush on him. Yes. That makes it worse. **_

_**I have a crush on the love of my lifes, FATHER. God, who else has this ever happened to?**_

_**Teddy, sweet loving, Teddy. Teddy **__**REMUS**__** Lupin. Is this not insanity. I can't like Remus. He's dead. And way too old for me anyway. Wait. Dead…**_

_**Death is just the beginning. The Gryffindor password. **_

_**Remus is dead. But death is just the beginning. **_

_**Maybe that has something to do with it.**_

_**But I must be mental. After all I'm here to meet Grandma and Grandpa. Not to be in love with Remus. **_

_**God, being a thirteen year old witch is hard.**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Whatever.  
Lily (ELIZABETH) Potter (MALFOY)**_

_~O.o.O.o.O~_

Elizabeth was walking down the hallway with Robbie, talking it up about muggle music when she dropped something she didn't notice…. Her diary.

Remus who was walking behind them with Sirius picked it up.


	11. Chapter 11

Remus read the book, which was unlike him, to be so intruding. But he was curious about this mysterious girl. Page one read,

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**James Sirius Potter is going to have his head cut off if he doesn't stop it. He embarrassed me in front of Teddy and Victorie today. MY TEDDY LUPIN! Well, technically Victories. But it still isn't fair. I still have weeks before the wedding and I feel I still have a chance. Even if He is out of school and I'm a twelve year old girl. Mummy and Daddy aren't the same age. So Teddy and I don't have to be either. **_

_**Anyway, I'm gonna go. I don't know if you are supposed to sign a diary page or not so I guess I will.  
**_

_**Sincerely, Or Love, Or something,**_

_**Lily Luna Potter.**_

He turned the page in rapid curiosity. All these names… Were so… Familiar. But who was Lily Luna Potter?

_**Dearest Darling Diary,**_

_**Wow, that made me sound girly. Only a priss would write that. Or someone making fun of a priss. The second option happens to be the case here. **_

_**Daddy talked about his past a little bit today. He told us about his godfather Sirius Black, and the group he hung around. The Marauders. Creators of the Marauders map. Anyway, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. **_

_**Moony was Teddy's 3, Oh Teddy…. Anyway… Moony was Teddy's Dad. Remus Lupin. He got the nickname because he was a werewolf. **_

_**Wormtail was the traitor. That's all dad will say, he betrayed Grandma and Grand-dad to Voldemort. And that's why they're dead. **_

_**Padfoot was Sirius, and Prongs was Grandpa. **_

_**James Potter, Who my trouble making brother is named after. **_

_**Anyway. I thought I'd write that down in here so I didn't forget about anything Dad said, because it's always so interesting. **_

_**With or Without Love,**_

_**Lily Luna Potter**_

"Elizabeth," Remus said calmly.

"Yes?"

"Maybe I should call you… Lily."

"Wh-Wh-Why would you do that?" She asked nervously.

He took a book out of his dufflebag and handed it to her. "You dropped this."

"YOU READ IT?"

"I was curious."

She dropped her things on the floor and took a swing.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" She shouted.

He ducked when she attempted to punch him.

"I know I deserve it," He said dodging her attempts to hurt him. "But can we talk?"

"About what?" She stopped trying to hit him.

"About everything," He said.

She glanced at him.

"About what you're doing here. About who you really are. About your family. About mine."

"Fine," She sighed. "But lets do it somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Somewhere no one will find us."

He glanced at her curiously as she headed away to a place he was unaware of.


	12. Chapter 12

"What is this place?" He asked in awe as the room turned into a perfect place for talking.

The room had transformed into a comfortable place with two chairs, and a couch.

Remus sat in a chair and Elizabeth sprawled out across the couch. A fire roared in the corner.

"So let's talk," She said.

"Okay,"He said. "You wrote about a mission, a reason you were here. And you are obviously from the future so, how did you get here?"

"A mirror and a portrait of Dumbledore."

"Any more explanation?" He asked.

"Since you already know I might as well tell you more."

He smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, Dumbledore summoned me to the headmasters office, well… The portrait of him did anyway. And he asked if I wanted to meet my Grandparents. I said yes, he told me to hold a mirror and think of the time I wanted to visit. Then he told me to recite a spell and I was here. With the living Dumbledore in front of me, and he told me about this mission to make the future a better place."

"Sounds… Complicated," Remus said.

"You have no idea," She sighed.

"What about you know who?"

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"What about," He gulped. "Voldemort, then?"

"Dead." She said. "He's been dead since before I was born. He died the night you did."

"What do you know about me?"

"You were a teacher here. You taught my dad defense against the dark arts in his third year. He said you were the only good teacher that taught the subject in his years at Hogwarts."

"I was a teacher?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Wolfsbane potion. It can help you keep your mind during full moon and you can just curl up in your office and sleep."

"Why did I stop teaching after one year then?"

"The potions professor let slip your condition due to a school boy grudge with Sirius Black and you."

"Who was potions professor?"

"Take a wild guess," She said rolling her eyes.

"Severus Snape?"

"We have a winner," She said.

"What about your family?"

"I have the best family in the world." She smiled. "I have two older brothers, James Sirius Potter and he lives up to his namesakes. And Albus Severus Potter."

"Wait?" He asked. "Severus?"

"Yes, he claims that Severus Snape was the bravest man he ever knew. He won't explain why though."

"Oh, Continue."

"Okay," She laughed. "Al is a sweet heart. His best friend is Scorpios Malfoy, who is a really great guy. James' best friend is Fred, Uncle Georges son. Fred was named after his twin brother who died in the final battle. Mum is very strict, and Dad is overly sensitive. They've been fighting a lot though."

"About what?"

"Everything, and nothing." She sighed. "Mum says dad needs to stop feeling guilty about all the people who died, and that it isn't his fault, but he is just not nearly over it yet. The reason they started arguing about it was cause Teddy's wedding. Dad was blaming himself that you and your wife couldn't be there cause you were dead. He felt so bad and mom was just getting annoyed with it."

"Maybe I could be there," He said.

"What do you mean?"

"The mission."

"How could the mission have anything to do with you and Teddy, and also have to do with the password at the same time? I am almost positive it has to do with Death is just the beginning."

"Well," Remus said thoughtfully. "Didn't you say it would make a better future for you?"

"Yes," She said questioningly.

"Well," He said. "Maybe it has something to do with not death exactly, but not being born."

"WHAT?" She shouted. "REMUS LUPIN ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T WANT YOUR OWN SON TO BE BORN!"

"Not exactly."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean," He said in an annoyed tone. "You have the power to help us finish You-Know-Who much sooner, because you have information and facts about what happened. And Maybe it means me dying sooner, but to save the wizarding world… It would be worth it."

"You are mental." She sighed. "But I think you're on to something."

"Come on," He sighed. "Let's get out of this place."

"Fine," She said. "But no telling anyone what happened here."

"You got it."


	13. Chapter 13

"Elizabeth," Lily said. "You look as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said simply.

She wasn't fine of course, she was pretty scared. She had been thinking of what happened in the Room of Requirement. She thought of Remus dying. The idea horrified her, she knew her father had been very dependent on him in the war. And she also thought of Teddy not being born, the idea of that was insanity. He was always around to cheer her up. Always there for her, the way…. Something clicked in her head. The way her brothers were. Teddy was her God-Brother. And she wasn't IN Love with him, she just loved him. The fact that he wasn't related just made her think he was more.

Lily looked at Elizabeth curiously, and Elizabeth suddenly had a look of pure astonishment on her face.

"What?" Lily asked. "Why are you looking like that."

"He's my brother," She said in an unrecognizable voice.

"Who?" Lily asked in a confused tone.

"Teddy, He's my brother."

"Who's Teddy?"

"If only you knew," She smirked. "Do you know where Remus is?"

"In the boy's dormitories," Lily said curiously. "But who is Teddy?"

"You'll find out, Maybe." Elizabeth said running up the stairs towards the boys dorms. She entered the round room without knocking.

"Um- Come in," Sirius said sarcasticly.

"Hey Elizabeth," Peter, James and Remus said in unison.

"Hey boys," She smiled. "I need to talk to Remus… NOW!" She said quickly.

"Sit, Talk," James said eying her curiously.

"It isn't really any of your business James," She said irritably.

"Is it about— you know," Remus asked.

"Yes, I do know, and Yes. It is about that. Now come on."

"Coming," He stood up and followed her through the castle.

They ended up outside under the tree James and Sirius would interrogate Severus in two years time.

"Why did you need to talk to me," He asked.

Remus was lying on his stomach and Elizabeth was lying perpendicular to him on her back looking up at the clouds in the sky.

"I realized something, about… Teddy." She said slowly, sitting up to face him.

"What about him," He sat up as well.

They were now sitting facing each other. The fall breeze blowing their hair around their faces.

"Well, I'm not in love with him," She said.

"I thought you said you were."

"I thought I was."

"Then what?"

"He's my brother, well, technically my God-Brother." She started. "He's been there for me through everything, the good times. And the bad. And we laughed and cried together. He's way older than me, and it's just unfair that I've been thinking the way I have. And purposely spelling his fiancés name wrong, and just having been frustrated with everything, because I wouldn't feel that way with Al, and James. And now I realize it's so wrong I've been feeling this way."

He moved closer to her and grabbed her hand, "And is this wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm sure it's even more wrong then I think it is," She smiled and but didn't pull her hand away.

"Oh," He frowned and slipped his out from underneath hers.

"I never said I didn't like it," she put her cold hand back in his warm one.

He smiled as he felt her fingers intertwined with his.

"You know I have to go back to my family though?" She frowned. "After I finish the mission."

"Well," He said smiling. "We can make the most of this now. And live in the moment."

"Sounds like a plan."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Hey guys, so theres a lot of people on Story alert, and with this a favorite and such, but hardly anyone reviews, so I am not trying to be rude, but could you Please review? Pretty Please?  
**

"It's getting late," Elizabeth frowned.

"I don't wanna leave," Remus said to her looking up at the sky.

"We'll see each other tomorrow," She smiled. "You know that right?"

"Of course I know that," He laughed. "It's just sad that we can't stay out here all night."

"The stars are beautiful," Elizabeth said in a dazed voice. "The sky's never looked so clear."

"And things never seemed less clear," He said in a concerned tone.

"Everything happens for a reason," She said. "It's an annoying saying. I hate when adults tell me that. But I'm starting to believe it's true."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here for a reason," She said. "You're here for a reason. And we're sitting looking up at the stars together. And all that's for a reason. In my time you're dead. Even if you weren't you'd be old. So, maybe this is meant to happen."

He looked curiously at her.

"And maybe not," She frowned. "But we won't find out unless we try."

He smiled, "And it's worth trying?"

"Maybe," She laughed. "Maybe not, but who gives a damn?"

"Everyone," He looked at her seriously. "Everyone but us."

"But nobody knows," She smiled. "So they can't bother to care."

~o.O.o.O.o~

(Please Review)

"What's taking them so flipping long?" James asked irritably.

Peter, Sirius and James were awake waiting for their friend to return. Remus had been gone with Elizabeth for almost four hours now, and it was well past time to be outside of the Gryffindor tower. If they were caught outside of it they'd be in huge trouble. And the three boys and searched the common room various times in hopes to find their friend.

"I don't know," Sirius said sarcastically. "She needed to 'Talk' To Remus."

The other two boys looked at him in confusion.

"Dear Remmie here, has a girlfriend."

"Really," Peter asked.

"Yes really." Sirius sighed. "You're both oblivious twits."

"Not really," James said. "Just because you've dated half the female population at this school doesn't mean we have."

"I've had two girlfriends," Sirius laughed. "Ever. I just act like I've dated a lot of people."

"We know," James and Peter said in unison laughing.

Suddenly the door opened and Remus walked into the room.

"Remus and Elizabeth sitting in a tree," The three boys sang in unison.

"Shut the Hell up," Remus said.

"Oh," Sirius teased. "Remmie boys got a temper."

"I Said Shut the Hell up. Did you not understand?"

The boys looked at Remus in total shock.

"Sorry," He sighed. "I'm just really stressed right now."

~o.O.o.O.o~

(Reviews are food)

Elizabeth walked into the girls dormitory. Robbie and Lily were waiting up for her.

"So," Lily said. "Who's Teddy."

"I told you already," She smiled. "My brother."

They rolled their eyes.

"Not what we meant," Robbie said.

"It may not have been what you meant but that's the answer you're getting."

"No Elizabeth," Robbie said. "You are always so vague. And you just show up. And it's like you except everyone to change so you can be around."

"Trust me," She shouted. "I'd much rather at home."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because I'm being forced here. And I don't have A WAY BACK! That's all I want," She burst into tears and ran to the bathroom.

~o.O.o.O.o~

(Feed me)

"Elizabeth?" Lily called.

She got no reply but she could hear the sudden stopping of Elizabeths sniffling.

"Lizzie?"

Still no reply.

"Look," She said. "I know you're in here. So either come out and let me say this to your face or I'll say it anyway."

Elizabeth wasn't coming out.

"I'm sorry about Robbie. She isn't good with change and you showing up freaked her out."

Elizabeth opened the stall door, and faced Lily.

"You know I can't help being here? I came here on impulse. It was my choice. Now, I'm stuck until I figure something out. I may never figure it out. And the only one who cares enough to help is Remus."

Lily stood there staring at the girl in bewilderment.

"I thought you were forced here by the ministry?"

"That's the story."

"What do you mean story?"

"I Mean the lie," she sighed. "I know you as my dead grandmother. And I'm here and talking to you like you're someone my age. It's weird."

"De-Dead? Grandmother?"

"Yes," She sighed. "It's a lot to take in. I haven't met one person in this school who is still alive except Professor McGonagall. Imagine how hard it is for me to take in?"

Lily had a look of shock, and devastation on her face.

"Only one person?"

"Yes," She sighed. "Only one. The rest are long gone."

"Even Sev?"

"Severus Snape goodness. He died, protecting my father, you're son. Even though he loathed him."

"Why would he loath my son?"

"It's a long complicated story."

"I'm pretty smart," She said. "And I have time."

**A/N : Remember to Review. PLEASE! And, what happens next. Does Elizabeth or Lily, Explain to Lily. Or does she let it be? Use a memory charm? Guess. And next time find out in a way back. *Says in announcer voice***

**Haha, Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to start writing longer chapters when I get to the part where she attempts to carry out the mission. But, who knows what will happen? Well, Except me ;)! Love you guys. REVIEW! LIKE NOW! Bye**


End file.
